This description relates to motoring and/or generating systems.
Some power systems may convert mechanical energy into electrical energy and/or convert electrical energy into mechanical energy. For example, generating systems can include a prime mover and an electrical machine that generates electricity by converting mechanical energy into electricity. Similarly, motoring systems can include a mechanical load coupled to an electric machine that can convert electricity into movement. In some systems, the electric machine can be operated to generate electricity and convert electricity into movement. Converting energy between the mechanical and electrical domain generates heat, as does movement of the mechanical components of the electric machine.